legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Gilgamesh (Fate)
Gilgamesh, also known as Archer, is a villain from the Fate series. He is the Archer-class servant of Tokiomi Tohsaka in Fate/Zero, and later forms a contract with Kirei Kotomine that lasts ten years later into Fate/stay night. He has a fascination with Saber during both stories. In Unlimited Blade Works, he was given to Shinji Matou by Kotomine as his new servant after his previous servant, Rider, was killed by Souichirou Kuzuki. His theme Personality Gilgamesh greatly differs from most of the sovereigns and leaders in the history of humanity. He placed himself before his nation and the people, and he had neither the curiosity nor desire to conquer, possibly because he had too much in the beginning. He takes the time to enjoy himself, mastering every treasure and every pleasure. With conviction to treat good and evil equally, he has no need for other ideologies and ways of life when the absolute basis is "himself." His actions and way of life left him alone, so Enkidu compared rectifying his attitude to rectifying his solitude. He follows a simple style of ruling, acquiring worthy treasures and guarding them. He exterminates those that stand in the way of his enjoyment without exception. All living beings are "something that is about to die" or "something that will one day die." If he decides that there is a "being that should die this moment", he will simply execute the sentence no matter if they should be a sage or a god. If it is an astute judgment synonymous to universal truth, or even a misrule during a drunken stupor, anything carried out by him, the absolute king, becomes the indisputable sentence of the king. He is extremely arrogant and selfish, believing himself to be the sole potentate and only king of the world even many millennia after his death. He cannot acknowledge the authority of anyone, including that of other kings and especially that of the gods. He considers all those around him as inferior due to this fact, viewing all other kings and heroes as a collection of mongrels, and loathes any individual who would try to be on the same level as him. The only exception is Enkidu, who he considered to be his equal and only friend. He responds to Iskander's request to form an alliance with him by saying "It is unfortunate, but I do not require a second friend. Past and future, my companion will only be one." He believes that all who look upon him, when he honors them with his presence, should be able to recognize him instantly, and feels that the ignorance of not knowing him is worthy of death. If anyone so much as looks upon him with a "lowly and filthy" gaze, it is an intolerable disgrace for a nobleman who claims the title of king more so than anyone else. This is enough to make that person a complete malefactor in his eyes, instantly marked for death. He doesn't view the modern world as worthy of having him rule over it because humanity has become too weak. After finding out the nature of the Holy Grail, he plans to use it to exterminate most of the world's population and rule over those who survive. Gilgamesh has a natural disposition to collect items for his treasury, which lead to collecting all the treasures of the world. The treasures he amassed went without use until his fight with Enkidu, causing him to develop the "bad habit" of utilizing them as projectiles. The act of collecting is something that has never brought him true joy due to essentially being on the same level as breathing to him, but he still persists at it nonetheless. He lives by the Golden Rule, only accepting the finest of luxuries, and those who fall to it are utterly blinded by money. Despite his treasury having been dispersed all over the world, he still holds that it all belongs to him. As its contents even exceeded his knowledge, if an item is labeled as a "treasure", it is obvious that it belongs to him. He has absolutely no interest in the Holy Grail before finding out its true nature because competing for his own treasure is a pointless action. He doesn't have a wish, but he cannot allow people to rob his treasury as a matter of principles. The only reason he needs is that it was the law he set down as king. Only if he agrees to give someone the Holy Grail would he allow them to obtain it, but the rats trying to steal his treasure are not worthy of reward. He doesn't mind rewarding his own subjects and people, and would even allow Rider a "cup or two" if he were to bow down to him. He takes a great interest in Saber and her ideals, and proposes that she becomes his wife. He becomes enthralled with her stubbornness, believing there has to be at least one person in the world to deny him. Should he actually "obtain" her, he comes to realize that the outcome is not very satisfying. Normally people consider flowers at their most beautiful as their petals fall, but he only feels disappointment if he ever manages to have her because she only shines brightly to him when she is opposing him. He decides to "show her his love" until he grows tired of her. He has no interest in Saber Alter because she has lost sight of her ideals. He is prone to underestimating his opponents and views combat as a game of amusement. His gigantic ego prevents him from acknowledging his opponent as a real threat and he does not battle them seriously. He will properly fight those he respects, or simply utilize more power than necessary on a whim depending on the situation. If his Master happens to grow on him, or he decides that their battle is worth fighting for, then he could become somewhat more willing to use his full power should they will it. He is influenced by the era in which he is summoned, causing his blood as a human to stir and gravitate towards that of the humans of the era. The consumption society of the early 2000s sullied his property, the world, so he is in a worse mood overall. Even with his personality, Gilgamesh was able to blend into the society without a problem. While he will always retain his core self-centered traits, he will be more stable and like he was in life when summoned in a place without any alteration like the Moon Cell. He is quite different between the Fourth and Fifth Holy Grail Wars due to his priorities. He simply enjoys the events of the Fourth, but the Fifth is utilized to fulfill his goals of making humankind worth governing and coercing Saber to become his bride. Kinoko Nasu describes the variation in his personality as the "prideful Boss King of Heroes" and the "not very prideful Horny King of Heroes." Gilgamesh speaks with the notion that nothing is greater than himself, using a commanding pronoun (我, ore, written as "ware"). He is the type of person to become angry even if someone is to simply try to converse with him, thinking something like "A plebeian dares to speak with the King? Such insolence!" In Fate/Grand Order his profile states that his nature is cruel and heartless. Never hearing people's opinions, a tyrant who holds only his own standards as absolute. Pretentiously displaying an extremely gaudy golden armor, this exceptional Heroic Spirit releases his excessive treasures as if abundant water. His first person pronoun writes as "ware" (我, ) and reads as "ore" (オレ,). Gilgamesh is a collector of treasures. His favorite phrase is "I've assembled all treasures in the land", but that is not a metaphor. He has assembled, stored and sealed away every sample of technology that were developed in his age. His argument is "humans are foolish, but there is value in the tools, civilization that humans create". The Miracle Elite Storyline Journey through the Mist He is a member of Lorule Ligion as Hilda's servant. Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Gilgamesh appears as one of the main antagonists in this story and as Tohru Adachi's servant. LOTM: Weirdmageddon TBA Legends of the Multi-Universe: Darkmageddon TBA Chronicles of Great New Empire TBA Dark Skies Storyline Gilgamesh will not directly appear in LOTM: Dark Skies, instead he is used by Alkorin as a component in the construction of his Commander and false child, The Son. This will give The Son access to a modified gates of Babylon as well as giving him his cocky and arrogant attitude. Relationships Enkidu Kirei Kotomine Tokiomi Tohsaka Saber/Arturia Pendragon Rider/Alexander the Great Shinji Matou Tohru Adachi Shion Sonozaki Gilgamesh Junior Chernabog Allies and enemies Allies: Enkidu, Kirei Kotomine, Tohru Adachi, Shion Sonozaki, Gilgamesh Junior Enemies: Saber, Shirou Emiya, Rin Tohsaka, Illya Von Einzbern, Berserker/Sir Lancelot, Archer/Future Shirou, Caster/Medea, Berserker/Hercules, Archer/Ishtar, Ruby Rose, Naoto Shirogane, Chernabog Gallery chainsofenkidu.png|Chains of Enkidu. Mortals cannot break it apart and its able to trap gods in its bind. Only someones power that can surpass the Gods can break these chains apart. GilgameshEa.jpg|Gilgamesh's weapon Ea. It releases his strongest attack depending on the amount of power he releases. Only those he deems worthy opponents can fight him with this weapon or when he is about to lose. GateofBabylon.jpg|The Gate of Babylon. This attack summons every past heroes weapons to cut through them. Gilgamesh may use it to pick a weapon to defend himself with. UB4jv.png 2342342.png Gilzerocasual.png GilCasual.png tumblr_lxf80msIbv1r89opfo1_1280.jpg|In the form of "a vessel for the Giygas spirit " Fate Zero King's Feast.jpg|A gathering of King's GilgameshUCopening.jpg GilgameshUCending.jpg|Gilgamesh corrupts Saber Adachi and Gilgamesh.png| "Tohru Adachi and Gilgamesh" Child Gallery KoGil_anime.png childgil.png childgil1.png childgil2.png childgil3.jpg childgil4.jpg childgil6.png childgil7.jpg childgil8.jpg childgil9.jpg childgil10.jpg Childgil11.jpg childgil12.jpg childgil13.jpg childgil14.jpg childgil15.jpg childgil15.png childgil16.jpg childgil17.jpg childgil18.jpg childgil19.jpg childgil20.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters from the Fate universe Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Anti Villains Category:Murderers Category:Dictators Category:One-Man Army Category:Tragic Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Bullies Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:On and Off Villains Category:Extravagant Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Archers Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Neutral Evil Category:Anti Heroes Category:Egomaniacs Category:Blondes Category:Main Villains Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Scary Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Abusers Category:Trolls Category:The New Inferno Clan Category:Alliance of Darkness Category:Hell Councils Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Daveg502's favorite villains Category:Summoners Category:Villains Daveg502 considers the scariest Category:Villains with Villainous Friendship Category:Saber's Archenemies Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Characters who have Angel/Devil Shipping Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Tomokazu Seki Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Aya Endo